rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Reydovan Prime
Reydovan Prime is the capital and throneworld of the Reydovan Empire and the homeworld of many illustrious Reydovan officers. Planetary Government As the Imperial capital, Reydovan Prime is considered the most important planet in the Empire, and being chosen to lead the planetary government is an immense honor. The leader of Reydovan Prime's planetary government is the Governor-General, who holds the office for life unless he/she resigns or is impeached. The Governor-General of Reydovan Prime is considered to be the highest government post under the Imperial Chancellery. At first, the Governor-General was appointed by the Emperor until Joshua Underwood, the first Governor-General, was appointed Imperial Chancellor. After that, the Governor-General was elected by the people of Reydovan Prime itself; the only thing remaining the same was the life appointment. The current Governor-General is August von Spee, the current Imperial Chancellor; he was elected Governor-General on October 1 2406, and took over the combined duties of Chancellor and Governor-General on October 24. The planetary legislature is split into two houses, much like the Imperial Parliament. The Planetary Assembly, the lower house, is made up of 366 representatives, six from each of Reydovan Prime's 61 provinces. The Planetary Senate, the upper house, is made up of 61 members, one from each province. They decide on the laws that apply to Reydovan Prime itself; matters involving the entire Reydovan system are handled by the Governor-General, while matters involving the entire Empire are handled by the Parliament. Federation History The four habitable planets of the Reydovan system - Reydovan I (Prime), Reydovan IV, Reydovan VII, and Reydovan VIII - were colonized by the United Federation of Planets in 2270. Strategically located on the border with the Tholian Assembly and the Klingon Empire, among others, the Reydovan sector was considered somewhat of a stronghold by the Federation for nearly twenty-five years. In 2275, it became then-Admiral Kiran Joshmaul's base of operations against the Federation, in his bid to topple the corrupt Federation Council and Starfleet that caused the Kznti Incursion. Joshmaul failed, and was arrested and court-martialed. After Joshmaul - and his friend Joshua Underwood - vanished while en route to Tantalus V Colony, peace was restored to the strategic area. Rise of the Empire In 2291, the Reydovan, Korolev and Bradley systems seceded from the Federation, and formed a loose (but unofficial) confederacy. That changed five years later when Kiran Joshmaul returned from his long absence. Shortly after arriving on Reydovan Prime, Joshmaul joined the Conclave of Serenia that allowed the creation of the Reydovan Empire. (Serenia is Reydovan Prime's largest moon.) On October 10, 2296, the Conclave adjourned, and Joshmaul was crowned Emperor. Reydovan Prime became his capital, the center of his power. It was from here that he directed the actions against the Federation during the war with them from 2298 to 2301. For nearly twenty years after the war with the Federation, the Emperor dealt with much of the governmental functions himself, but soon realized that this would not work in the long run. To that end, he appointed Joshua Underwood, then the Governor-General of Reydovan Prime, as the first Chancellor and moved his capital from Imperial City (formerly "First City") to the newly built city of Montagne Noire. After his power was solidified, Emperor Joshmaul continued building up on the planet, but maintaining some areas as preserves - he did not want all of Reydovan Prime's natural beauty to vanish in the fires of industry. It was the period between the appointment of Joshua Underwood to the Chancellery and the Sha'kurian War that many of the great cities were built (or their construction was completed): Easthaven, the citadel of the Neill family; Icecrown, the location of the Joshmaul Defense Corporation's headquarters; Caymarnian City, which would become a great center of learning. Wars and More Wars The war with the Sha'kurians proved to be costly to Reydovan Prime. A surprise Sha'kurian attack devastated much of what the Emperor had attempted to build, but the quick response of the Reydovan military - particularly the heir to the Neill dynasty, Jeremiah Neill - prevented the planet's total annihilation. After the defeat of the Sha'kurians at Belle Terre, Reydovan Prime refocused on reconstruction. For twenty more years, there was peace in the Empire, until a dire situation in the Federation threatened to spill over into Imperial territory. The war with the Dominion got very close to the Reydovan people, especially during the Battle of Korolev in 2373, the only battle fought inside the Empire's borders. How a Dominion fleet managed to evade Federation sensors to reach this rather remote area is unknown; however, the Reydovan and Federation responses were swift. The Dominion fleet was on a course for Reydovan Prime itself, but had to navigate through a treacherous area of space known as the Korolev Expanse, an offshoot of the volatile Briar Patch. The only way through the Korolev Expanse was known as the Imperial Gate, a kilometer-wide, thousand-kilometer-long calm in the violent metreon nebulae. Seeing an opportunity, 26-year-old SFMC Major Jonathan Ross, commanding a small Defiant-class ship, managed to lead the Dominion fleet into a trap. Using his smaller forces hiding in "clearings" in the metreon nebulae and striking quickly before fading, Ross managed to weaken them in time for Generals Daniel Longstreet and Jeremiah Neill to surround and completely destroy the Dominion fleet. This was the closest the Dominion or anyone else ever got to Reydovan Prime.... Category:Reydovan Empire